That Summer
by Alwaysme98
Summary: "Jack hand me that harness" He smiled mischievously and said " Why is Blondie too short?" I glared and said "Jack just hand me the harness and shut up!" He grinned and said "Listen Kimmy we have entire summer to enjoy each others company, you might as well get used to me." I rolled my eyes and said "In your dreams" I walked away, not knowing he whispered "Dont worry you will be"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so my new story, I am taking a small break from the sequel of Outside the Castle walls, and this story will be a just a fun small multi fic, that I hope will melt your kick hearts.**

**Kim's POV**

"Sunglasses!" I called

Grace responded her voice monotone in pure bordem

"Check"

"Rubber boots!"

"Check"

"My cut off shorts?"

Grace sighed again and said

"Check"

"My baseball cap?"

"Check"

I sighed in relief and fell on my bed I then said

"Thanks Grace, if I forget something I can't come back to California, unless Grandpa feels like getting in the car and driving for 22 hours, which is very unlikely"

Grace got off my bed rolled her eyes and said

"I don't understand why you're going to Oklahoma anyway, hello!, We live in California lets hit the beach! Get some boys! Enjoy the awesome parties!"

I laughed and said

"Grace you know every summer I go down to my grandpa's ranch, and I will be back 2 weeks before we have to go school, so we can party it up, we will show off our summer tans and make all the other girls jealous."

Grace smiled and said

"Promise?"

I giggled and said

"I promise"

She gave me a gigantic hug, and left to go home, I sighed and zipped my suitcase, and smiled. Every summer I went to the little town of Shillow Springs, my grandpa owned a small ranch there known as the McKay ranch ( because my moms maiden name is McKay), since I was little.

My grandpa and I had so many memories like me and him sitting on the old porch swing and singing folk songs.

My grandma and I would make breakfast in the morning, and me and her would work in her garden just talking and she would give me advice about boys, my parents, and life in general.

But she died 2 years ago, she died from cancer, her fluffy white hair and big round glasses, had faded, and my grandpa had remarried and her name was Martha.

It wasnt that Martha was a bad lady she wasnt evil, or extremely ugly, or even secretly a witch.

She just wasnt my grandma, and the ranch almost felt different with her there, the change was hard to get used to, and I mean how many kids can say they have a step- grandma, I mean it sounds like a weird ploy for attention.

I grabbed the large suitcase and trudged down the stairs, My dad stood at the door holding my mothers hand, a small baby bump was starting to show an on her stomach.

I did not know why my parents decided to have another baby when their only other child was fifteen or why suddenly they decided it was okay for them not to tell me till my mom had a hormonal break down at dinner one night.

I'll I had said was that the meatloaf was a little cold, and she started crying and yelling

"So you're saying I can't cook!, No! Your saying I am fat !, Well sorry my meatloaf does not meet your meatloaf standards!"

I was about to call 911 and tell them my mother had gone crazy, when Dad rushed over to her and said

" Come on dear, its just the baby, your meatloaf is perfect"

Not only was it grose to see my parents get all mushy at the dinner table, but suddenly my mother was with child, I jumped up and yelled

"Baby!"

My mother burst into tears, saying in between sobs

"She's not happy, she doesn't want to be a big sister!"

I was now sitting on the floor my back against the leg of the dining table, evidently my legs couldnt support me yet my whole body was in shock.

My dad gave me a glare and I gave him one right back, they were the ones who were bringing another human being into the world, and then evidently not going to tell me.

But that was all in the past now, thank God, Mom gave me a hug and whispered

"Who knows maybe by the time you get back, you will have a new sibling to hold"

I smiled and dad grabbed my suitcase and loaded it in the car and we headed to the airport.

**Jacks POV**

I yelled

"What?!"

My dad put both of his hands firmly on my shoulders and pushed me back onto the couch. He then repeated calmly

"Son you are going to go stay with my friend Frank for the summer, just while your mother and I get this whole divorce thing worked out, he is a nice guy he owns a ranch and is needing some help, and I volunteered you."

I then got up and started pacing back and forth, ignoring the obvious hints he was giving about taking this calmly. I began to mumble stuff like

"You should really ask me before you volunteer me for something, me and Jerry had this whole summer planned you cant just send me to some ranch!"

My dad swallowed and seemed to be weighing his words he then said very slowly

"Its not just some ranch, its in Oklahoma"

My mouth fell open and I began to pace even faster Oklahoma, thats like 500 hours away from my sweet California, Oh my God! There isnt even an ocean in Oklahoma, Wait forget about the ocean, what the hell was in Oklahoma ?

I just paced back and forth hoping by doing so I would get farther and farther away from that stupid ranch.

**Kim's POV**

I sighed in relief as the plane landed, and the pilot announced

"We have arrived in Tulsa, Oklahoma, please prepare to exit the plane"

I smiled and grabbed my carry on, and stepped out into Oklahoma soil, what a summer.

**Hey there you go! Yeah! This is the first chapter, I know your probably thinking why Oklahoma? Well I am from Oklahoma, and I needed to be familiar to my surroundings. I love Oklahoma and I know lots of people that think Oklahoma is a boring dull state. anyways lol, Please read, review and tell your kickin it crazed friends. lol. Also if anyone is from Oklahoma and is reading this comment and Ill give u a shout out! You guys are awsome**

-Alwaysme98


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys make me smile:)**

**Here is chapter 2, and for the person who asked yes Jack and Kim are from California, Kim is from Seaford and Jack is from L.A.**

Jacks POV

I groaned as the seatbelt sign started flashing in my face, waking me up from my dream, where I wasn't on this stupid plane, going to some stupid ranch. The pilot spoke over the intercom saying

"We will be landing soon, please put on your seatbelt"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at the blonde in front of me who did a mini happy dance in her seat, she had been smiling and humming since I got on this evil winged creature.

About 10 minutes later the pilot announced

"We have arrived in Tulsa, Oklahoma, please prepare to exit the plane"

The blonde sighed in relief and I snorted trying to contain my laughter, she didn't seem to notice and quickly exited the plane. I took my sweet time getting off the plane, not really wanting to get off, hoping secretly this evil thing would take me back to my beautiful Cali.

Kim's POV

I searched frantically for my grandpa thankful the flight was over, this annoying jerk sat behind me and made fun of me the entire time, so for the entire 3 hour flight this Jerk wad, laughed and rolled his eyes at my giddiness, I couldn't help how excited I was, it was obvious he didn't have an amazing grandpa waiting for him.

I then saw my grandpa and pushed my way through the small crowd and ran and gave him a giant hug. He laughed and planted a soft kiss on my cheek and said

"I missed you sunflower"

I know awful kid nickname but could I really tell my 75 year old grandpa that I was too old for that nickname and deep down I knew that my grandpa wouldn't be the same without him calling me sunflower.

I was about to walk towards the luggage cart, he grabbed my hand and said

"Kim, I hired a kid from California to help me with the ranch this summer, his dad is a great friend of mine, so I decided to take the kid see if he can keep with us" he winked and pulled out a sign that read

"Jack Brewer"

Jacks POV

I looked around looking for a Frank, I mean do you how many Franks are in the world. I couldn't just walk up to some random stranger and say

"Are you Frank?"

How awkward geez,

I looked around till I saw a tall man, he was skinny and his skin was rough and brown as if the sun had engulfed him.

He had a smile on his face and his eyes were amazing they were a pure dark brown there seemed to be some kindness and a passion that drove me to look at the sign he was holding it read

"Jack Brewer"

I sighed in relief and walked over to the old man, as I reached him he smiled and put out his hand and said

"Jack Brewer?"

I smiled back and said

"Thats me"

Then that annoying blonde on the plane walked up to Frank and said

"Granda can I have another dollar bill? This bill is to wrinkly the pop machine won't take it."

Frank smiled and nodded his head and the blonde as if just recognized my presence turned and looked at me and said

"Oh my God don't tell me you're Jack Brewer, Grandpa can we send him back?"

I had figured out by now that Frank was her Grandpa, and he quickly said

"Let's go find your luggage shall we?"

Leaving me and the blonde trailing behind him, I snickered and said sarcastically

" Pleasure to meet you too"

She let out a frustrated

"hmph"

She then said

" So were you just bored or do you always feel like making fun of others peoples joy?"

I let out a laugh was this girl for real?

I replied with a smirk on my face

"A little bit of both, but your happy dance was great blondie"

She looked at me and for the first time I noticed how pretty she was, with deep brown eyes like her Grandpas and long wavy honey blonde hair, she seemed ignorant to my stares and blurted

"Don't call me blondie, if you have to call me something call me Kim"

She put out her hand as if it could somehow be some sort of truce to our predicament on the plane I smirked and ran up to Frank to help him with the luggage ignoring her so called "truce".

She just rolled her eyes grabbed her bag and I grabbed my duffel bag, and we headed to the parking lot to the Frank's old pickup truck.

We threw our bags in the back and all crammed into the truck.

The 20 minute ride seemed like 5 hours, the awkward silence was heavy, and every once in awhile I would turn to see Kim giving me a death glare.

We soon pulled onto a gravel road that led to a old metal gate, above it a sign read

"Mckay"

The road led through the old gate and up a hill and the Mckay ranch stood there strong and proud as if it knew that it would be my home for the next 3 months.

**There you guys go :) Also I know Jack seems like a jerk right now but its all apart of character development, the story will go on to explain a little more about both their lives and the things that they have been through, be ready for a funny, drama filled summer with Jack and Kim, its gonna be quite a ride**

**-Alwaysme98 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chap 3 Yeah! Also I posted some very cool and important news about Outside the Castle walls on that story! So check that out also, and the person who asked if Mckay ranch had anything to do with amanda mckay from supah ninjas and I am sorry to say that it does not. Just the last name of one of my friends so in tribute to her I named the ranch Mckay.**

**-Alwaysme98**

Kims POV

I sighed in relief as we came up the hill and the old farm house came into view, it looked the same the large house was beautiful as always the little red porch swing on the front porch and the white walls and yellow shutters Grandma and I painted when I was 10.

The big front yard with Grandpa's fancy automated sprinkler system, and the old metal fence that bordered the yard to keep the cows in the pasture.

Beside the house was the old plot of dirt where my grandma's garden once was, and next to that is the old dirt road that led to the hay barn. Across that dirt yard was the barn, the barn was huge and grandma had painted it a bright blue claiming a red barn was just too

cliche.

Martha was there standing on the front porch waving her arms back forth waving, Grandpa parked the truck and we all got out of the truck. I watched Jack take in his surroundings, He smiled and sniffled a snicker at the sight of the giant blue barn.

Martha came and gave me a giant hug I returned it even though it was pretty awkward, Grandpa gave her sweet kiss on the cheek. He then turned to Jack and said

"Martha this is Jack the boy who is helping me this summer, Jack this is Martha my wife"

Jack smiled and put out his hand and said

"Pleasure to meet you mam"

She smiled and said

"My aren't you a handsome young man"

Jack smiled and I actually gave Jack a look over and my cheeks turned slightly red, Martha was right handsome indeed, his wavy brown hair that stopped at his chin and muscular build made him look seriously hot.

I sighed all the hot ones gotta be jerks, and we all walked into the house.

Jacks POV

We all walked into the house the living room was first room he saw it was large with light blue walls and yellow wallpaper an old red couch lay against one wall a brown rag rug lay in the middle of the floor and a rocking chair in the corner next to a old tv.

Martha smiled and led into the dining room where a good sized table was it had a bouquet of daisys on it. It led into the kitchen and to my left was a small hall Martha led me down this long hallway I passed a bathroom and a large bedroom till finally Martha stopped and said

"Well this is your room Kim's across the hall Frank and I are down the hallway a bit, If you need new sheets there are some in that trunk against the wall, and the password to the computer is Ranch home"

She then pointed to the dinosaur computer in the corner, the room was nice a large full bed lay in a corner next to a closet on the opposite wall was a trunk and a small dresser. The walls were a hunter green and the wallpaper had deer on it.

I heard Kim haul her bag into her room across from mine and I sighed, I began to unpack putting my clothes in the dresser and the closet I logged on to the computer and began to chat with Jerry

**SWAGmASter has logged on**

**AppleJacks97 has logged on**

**SWAGmASter : Hey dude hows Oz?**

**AppleJacks97 : Dude I went to Oklahoma not Kansas!**

**SWAGmASter: Oh... Well Hows that place?**

**AppleJacks97: Ok I guess,... this dudes granddaughter is a brat, but shes a total hottie so I guess its not a total loss.**

**SWAGmASter: Oooooh maybe I should come and help you if Dorthy is as hot as you say**

**AppleJAcks 97: Oklahoma Jerry, not Kansas!**

**SWAGmASter: Ahhh, well wish you could have come to this sick party last night dude it was like ...sick**

**AppleJacks97: Never would have guessed a sick party would be sick *face palm***

**SWAGmASter: I know gotta way with words man!**

I then heard Martha yell

"Kim, Jack Dinners ready!"

**AppleJacks97: gtg remember Jerry Oklahoma not Kansas**

Me and Kim both walked out of the room at the same time, as soon as she saw me she gave me a death glare,we walked to dinner silent both of us not finding each other worth the time to open there mouth.

T**here you go! Please Review tell me what you think, also remeber to check Outside the castle walls. Love you guys**

**- Alwaysme98**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry been such a long time been a crazy week, you guys never cease to amaze me thanks for all your amazing reviews! Here is Chap 4. Also I just realized that Kim's Grandpa is named Frank, didn't think that one through, Kim's Grandpa is not like Frank the head of the black dragons just a bad name choice on my part.**

**Kim's POV**

You know how in the movies the grandkid sits at the breakfast table with their grandparents, and a totally awesome conversation goes on about how much they love you and want to spoil you with expensive gifts and amazing cookies, its a load of crap. Here I am Jack sitting next to me and the mostly burnt scrambled eggs sliding across my plate, (Martha can't cook to save her life), Grandpa deeply sucked into his newspaper, Martha babbling about some new boutique in Oklahoma City she wants to take me to before I go home. Jack is trying and not succeeding to eat the biscuits which are so hard it literally is like trying to eat a rock.

I sigh and walk over and subtly throw away the eggs as to not hurt Marthas feelings. Jack lets out a small moan of pain as his teeth sink into the biscuit and he quickly excuses himself from the table, but not before Grandpa says

"Hurry up if you're done eating Kim will show you the ropes and we can get to working"

I groan, and head towards my room I put on my old scuffed up boots they used to be my older cousin Maggies she stopped coming with me to Grandpa's house when she graduated high school and suddenly was too " mature" to come help out during the summer or at all for that matter.

I jump up and look at my self in the mirror my torn jeans and blue tanktop are perfect for oklahoma summer weather where 90 degrees was a nice day as most days reached up to 105 degrees. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun, then race out to begin the day.

**Jacks POV**

My teeth hurt so freakin bad, Marthas biscuits is like swallowing rocks, and oh my god its so Hot! I mean I come from L.A it's always hot but never this humid. I was literally melting! My hair product had failed me leaving my great hair limp and quite boring I finished tying my tennis shoes and headed towards the door.

I met Kim out by the front of the barn, she was smiling looking around as if she almost didn't see me she seemed to truly love her surroundings. It made me smile Kim really was pretty and seemed pretty cool sometimes I wish I hadn't judged her so fast, as soon as she saw me her smile vanished and she said

"Come on Jack its time you met the rest of the family!"

I soon figured out the rest of the family was 5 horses, Lots of chickens where Kim made sure to point out each chicken and what there name was even though they all looked exactly the same to me. There was also an noisy donkey named Muriel and an old looking sheepdog named Cal. Once all the introductions was made Kim said

"Alright so today a truck comes with some more hay for the hay barn up the hill, we keep all the hay that the cows eat in there"

I snorted and said sarcastically

"Never would have guessed you kept hay in the hay barn"

Kim shot me a glare and continued

"We then will load some of the hay on the back of the trailer and deposit in the feeding troughs, the horses stalls need to be clean I need to fetch the eggs, Oh! I am pretty sure you're going to need to learn to ride a horse"

At the end of her big speech she had a satisfied smirk on her face.

_Later on that evening_

I trudged into the living room of the house by bones aching and head pounding , Kim behind me a satisfied smirk on her face she called

"Martha I think Jack is going to need a ice pack!"

Martha came into the room wiping her hands on her apron she looked at me and asked

"What happened?"

Kim replied

"Jack sucks at horse riding, thats what happened"

Martha asked

"Did the horse buck you off?"

I was about to answer Martha's question when Kim said laughing

"He didn't even have a chance to get the horse moving, I showed him the proper way to fasten the saddle, he got on and evidently he didn't fasten it tight enough, he fell off that horse before she moved an inch."

I sighed and said

"Well I feel like I have permanent brain damage"

Martha just sighed

"Kim get some advil for Jack will ya?" Martha then walked back into the kitchen

Kim sighed and headed into the kitchen, she came back Advil and a glass of water in one hand and a ice pack in the other, she handed me the glass and advil, and sat down beside me on the couch she turned to face me and said

"Look Jack sorry about your head, I should have warned that the saddle needs to be really tight, Sugar really is a good horse, you're just not a good saddle person"

I sighed and said confused

"Its okay, sorry my saddle skills don't match your own"

Kim asked

"Where did you hit your head?"

I pointed to the small bump that was forming on my forehead

Kim carefully took the ice pack from her hands and placed it over the bump and whispered

"Its starting to bruise"

I turned my eyes up to her and our eyes locked, and she smiled at me and I gladly returned it. Our moment was ruined when Frank came in the room and said

"Heard you got a head injury son?"

**Kim's POV**

That night at dinner Martha announced

"I am going to town tomorrow, Jack and Kim would you like to come with me?"

I immediately responded

"Yes! I am dying to see Milton!"

Jack looked slightly reluctant but said

"Sure"

Grandpa then said

"Martha and I decided to buy a pool"

I turned to him shocked

"A pool" I repeated

Jack smirked and said sarcastically

"Yes Kim surely you have heard of one, they are quite popular among our generation, most people put water in them, Can you believe it?"

I kicked him under the table, it wasn't that I didn't know what a pool was it was just that I didn't know where we put it or why we would need one.

So I asked

"What's wrong with the creek down by the hay barn, we go swimming there all the time?"

Martha answered my question

"Oh Kim darling that waters so dirty, and these Oklahoma summers are killing me I need a nice cool and clean pool to swim in, I thought you and Jack might enjoy it too"

Immediately the image of Martha with a bikini in baby pool entered my mind and I shuttered.

Soon an awkward silence filled the dinner table, and I asked

"Can I be excused?"

Jack stood up and said

"Me too?"

Marta nodded and Jack and I exited the kitchen, while I was heading to my room, Jack Stopped me and asked

"Whose Milton?"

his tone slightly angry and demanding

I laughed and said

"Oh Milton, he is a good friend of mine, he is so strong and handsome, and he can put a saddle on a horse" I smirked and continued

"Relax Jack, but you should watch out you will mess up that pretty face of yours jealousy really isn't an appealing trait"

He smirked and said wiggling his eyebrows

"You think me face is pretty hey Kim?"

I just laughed and said as I closed my door

"Goodnight Jack"

**There you go sorry it took me sooooo long busy finals week and all that other school crap, also Friday "Under the Castle Walls" will be available! Yeah! Here is the Summary for Under the Castle Walls just to keep you psyched! ****Summary: Kim and Jack have gone great lengths to protect their countries and each other but there loyalties are tested when a figure from Kim's past comes and changes the meaning of the war they were sure they wanted to stop. Jack and Kim learn the past of their kingdoms and figure out the secrets that have been hiding "Under the Castle walls" **

**- Alwaysme98**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are chapter 5 ! Yeah!**

Jacks POV

Weird things have happened in my life, like when Jerry drank the soap meant for the bubbles at the school picnic and ending up burping bubbles all day.

Or maybe when the mailmen hit on my mom at the post office and she had him arrested. But nothing as weird as being stuck between a blonde mad woman and her grandmother, yep I sat in the middle of Franks old pickup truck while Kim sat next to me flipping through a book called "Branding your stubborn Cow" and I swear she had a twisted smile on her face. Martha on the other side of me was singing at the top of her lungs Madonna's "Material Girl".

While we zoomed down a dirt road, definitely going over the speed limit, my hands white from clasping the bar above my head and my stomach doing jumping jacks inside me.

Finally we reached asphalt and entered the small town of Shillow Springs, it was like straight out of a movie it was creepy. Kim put her book down and began bouncing on her seat, she looked pretty today a flannel button down was tied around her waist and her rubber boots were dirty on her feet.

The town was kinda cute though there was an ice cream parlor a farmers market in the park, and a comforting atmosphere almost enveloped you when you drove in. Martha parked in front of store that said "Applebottom's Groceries" Martha sighed and turned to me and Kim and said

"I am going to go in and get some shopping done, you guys have fun, Kim show Jack around a little bit"

Kim nodded and literally jumped out of the truck, I had to run to catch up with her I yelled

"Hey Kim wait up!"

She turned around and waited all while tapping her foot impatiently as I caught up

she smirked and grabbed my hand and said

"Come on I haven't seen my friends since last summer"

We ran down the street and I tried to ignore the tingling in my hand, as hers held mine.

We came into the park were tons of booths were set up, all selling fruits and vegetables and sorts of other cool homemade stuff. Kim let go of my hand ran over to a booth that was selling falafel, she yelled

"Hey Phil, Miss me?"

The man looked at Kim smiled and said

"Kim, oh you look good, California been good for your hair no?"

Kim just laughed and gave the man a hug, she then asked

"Where is Rudy?"

Phil laughed and said

"He is at his booth where else?"

Kim then began running again towards a vegetable booth

A short man with sandy brown hair, and a crooked smile he sat in an old plastic chair, mounds of vegetables piled up on the table in front of him. As soon as he saw Kim he stood up and waved, and Kim ran and gave the man a big hug he laughed a long boyish laugh. His laugh alone described to me that this short man was a fun crazy and memorable friend of Kim's. He smiled and said

"Kim your back again, I've missed you, Now tell me you brought me something"

Kim gently pulled a tissue wrapped object from her purse and handed it to him. It was a keychain of sorts with Palm trees and an ocean painted on it. Kim explained

" A local artist painted it back home, there really cool and all made from products in California."

Rudy looked at it closely and said

" This is cool I guess, Ellen tickets would have been nice, but you know a keychains cool."

Kim just rolled her eyes and asked

"Where is Milton?"

Rudy laughed and said

"Ahhh... he is hiding from Frank somewhere"

Kim frowned at this then waved and began to walk towards another store in town. Leaving me to chase after her again. We were just about to go into a Store when Kim ducked into an alley there in the corner stood a scrawny red head surrounded by a bunch of kids in matching jumpsuits. Kim ran and stepped in front of Milton.

The boy laughed and said

"Milton got a girl fighting for you, If it isn't Kim Crawford back for the summer huh"

Kim snarled and blocked a punch that Frank through, that got my blood boiling, you never hit a girl, there are rules. I ran in and and alleyway fight ensued, with Milton hitting people over the head with old milk crates and Kim and I fighting the rest of Franks of goons. After the whole ordeal was done and Frank and the guys were running scared did I turn to Kim and say

"You know some karate?"

She smiled and replied

"Took a few classes..."

Milton scoffed and said

"Kims a black belt"

Kim blushed and turned and asked me

"Obviously you know some karate what belt are you?"

This time it was my turn to blush as I said

"Black belt"

Kim smiled at me our eyes met and something happened then I can't really explain it something clicked and a wall that had been previously between us fell, there were still many more to go but we were getting closer, Kim blushed even deeper and gave Milton a hug, she asked

"Milton what happened?"

Milton thought for a moment and the replied

"I ran into Franks and Tys booth this morning on accident, they completely overreacted all of their produce is still the same low grade as usual."

Kim laughed and said

"Milton meet Jack"

Milton turned to me and held out his hand

"Great to meet you Jack"

I smiled and said

"You too Milton"

Kim laughed then linked her arms in between us and declared

"I believe icecream is in order for our wonderful victory"

**So this sucks I know and I am sorry about how long it took I will try to update soon, More Kick to come, plus some major drama between Kim and Martha.**

**-Alwaysme98**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people what up? Here is Chap 6, thanks for all your reviews! 3**

Kim POV

I sat on the old bench in the park Jack on right, Milton on my left. We sat there quietly eating our ice cream, the sun high up in the sky made beads of sweat begin to form at my temple I sighed. Milton finished his ice cream and said

" Did you hear about the barn fire at Farmer Smith's place? "

I turned to him shocked and replied

"No! I hadn't heard is everyone alright?"

Milton nodded and said

"Yeah Smith Is ok he lost half his crop and a few horses though"

I sighed and asked

"Do you know how it started?"

Milton looked at me grimly

"The police think it was arson"

Jack suddenly looking interested asked

"Arson? Here? Why?"

Milton shrugged

"Probably some kids from town, they like to go hang out in barns around here"

I shook my head and said

"Poor Farmer smith, he has a barn horses and half of his earnings to make up before harvest"

Milton nodded grimly and then his eyes widened at something behind me he muttered

"Darn kid"

I looked behind me to see a small kid who looked about 7, with tuft of blonde hair sticking out of his cap. He was on a skateboard a mischievous smile on his face. I laughed at the sight of this little boy annoying Milton. His board came to a stop in front of us, he tilted his head to the side and said

"Hey Milton?!"

Milton sorta smile though it looked more like a grimace and replied

"Hey Tanner"

He smiled and I elbowed Milton hoping he would get the hint and introduce us

Milton frowned and said

"Jack, Kim this is Tanner Julie's brother"

I laughed aloud at this and milton rolled his eyes at me, Jack stood up and said

"Nice board Tanner, you ride?"

It was Tanners turn to roll his eyes and he replied

"Yeah, i've been riding for a little bit"

Jack smiled and said

"Can I see your board?"

Tanner looked sceptical but said

"Sure"

Jack gave him what I had discovered to be his signature wink and got on the board. He pushed off and we watched in awe as Jack did a combination of flips and tricks and rode the board liked he owned it.

Tanners gum fell out of his mouth and Jack came back but just laughed. Then Julie Miltons girlfriend came around corner and yelled

" Tanner! Mom has been looking for you lets go we're gonna be late for Grandmas birthday!"

Tanner sighed and asked

"Can you show how to do that sometime?"

Jack replied

"Sure little man, though I think you should go your sister looked a little scary there"

Milton said

"I'll walk Tanner back to his car, See you around Kim, great meeting you Jack"

and they walked off.

I laughed and said

"I like that kid!"

Jack smiled and said

" I like him too, he seems to give Milton a run for his money anyhow"

I laughed again at that and we began to make our way to the car, Jack caught up with me and said in my ear

"Race you up the hill!"

I smiled and yelled

"Youre so on!"

We were driving back home when Martha said

"I bought a pool I was hoping you guys could help me set it up!"

she seemed in a good mood so even though I was totally against the idea I agreed.

Her face lit up and she said

"Also Mrs. Montgomery wants you be involved in the summer play again this year, and Jack she said she could always use more male performers"

I smiled and said

"You can tell her I would love to help this year"

Jack nodded reluctantly but said he would do it

We parked back at the farm and Grandpa came out of the barn, he smiled and placed a kiss on marthas cheek and said

"Jack and Kim I believe there are some stalls in the barn with your name on them"

I groaned but Jack and I walked towards the barn and Jack asked

"Who is Ms. Montgomery? and what is her summer play?"

I laughed and replied as I began to clean a stall

" Ms Montgomery is Miltons grandma, she hold these summer performances, we do all sorts of classics last year it was "Hamlet", the year before that "Much to do About Nothing", no telling what we're doing this year?"

Jack laughed and said

" I can't act my way out of a bucket, so this will definitely be different"

I laughed but accidentally tripped over a metal bucket and broke about 10 horse safety rules and I spooked the horse and then everything suddenly went black.

**Ok so this sucked this sorta a filler tons of Kick and drama (literally) lol. Also I plan for us to get a better look into Jack and Kims Life before Oklahoma. So please review tell me what you like, what you don't you like what can improve and all that jazz. 3**

**-Alwaysme98**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys what up?! ?! So here is chapter 7 :)**

Jacks POV

Kim was laughing one moment the next she collapsed on the ground, I ran out the stall I was cleaning and yelled

"Kim!"

"Kim!"

I then yelled

"Frank! Hurry its Kim!"

Frank hurried into the barn a look of concern on his face, I ran over to her she was lying there a large bruise already forming on her forehead. Frank then picked her up cradling her in his arms he said

"What happened?"

I replied

"We were talking I don't think she was paying attention, next thing I know she is on the ground, I think the horse kicked her"

Frank nodded in understanding and we carried Kim in the house.

_ 1 Hour Later_

Martha looked at Kims head and said

"I don't she has any serious brain damage or a concussion, but she is going to have a big headache, the best thing we can do is let her rest and make sure she has some advil when she wakes up"

Frank nodded and said

"This happened to her mother when she was her age, I guess its a tradition"

Martha laughed and said

"Frank don't put that on her new sibling, you will jinx it"

I asked

"Kim has a new sibling?"

Martha nodded

"Her mom's pregnant"

Frank sighed this seemed like and touchy subject Martha cleared her throat and said

"Why don't you boys help set up the pool, a nice surprise for when Kim wakes up?"

and she walked out of the room already on a mission to get the pool up.

Frank laughed and said

"Well you heard the woman we have a pool to set up"

and we walked out of the room to set up the pool

_Another 1 hour later_

Kim's POV

I awoke with the worst headache in the world, it pounded and made me dizzy. I slowly sat up my vision blurring slightly. I stood up and looked in the mirror a blue and black bruise already forming. I sighed and wondered where everyone was, I slowly walked out of my room and made my way outside. I walked towards the side of the side of the house and there stood a pool, I was in a state of shock when Jack walked up with a water hose in one hand. When he saw me a look of concern passed over his face he rushed to me and said

"Kim are you Ok?"

I ignored him and said my voice just above a whisper

"This can't be right, Grandpa wouldn't let this happen"

Jack looked at me confused and said

"Kim what's going on?"

Frank came around the corner when he saw me a smile came on his face and he said

"Kim what do you think of the new pool?"

Stupid tears were building in my eyes and I yelled

"How could you?! You knew this was her spot! You knew this was our spot!"

Martha then came out and said

"Frank what's going on?"

A look of pain flashed his face and he said his voice low

"Kim don't do this not now, its time to move on"

yelled my voice breaking

"Well you moved on quickly enough, you can't replace her!"

I looked at Martha and said my voice low

"Your not my Grandmother, you can't be her"

I ran, fast, hard till my chest hurt and my lungs burned and ran to the creek, I yanked off my shoes and threw them as far as I could. I then just jumped in, the cold dirty water drenching my clothes and leaves sticking in my hair. I sat in that creek the water rushing around me and cried heavy tears running down my cheeks. I don't know how long it was I sat there before he came and sat on the bank, just staring at me.

I eventually got out and sat next to him a comfortable silence filled the air between us, after a while Jack said

"What just happened Kim?"

I sighed and whispered

"I finally broke"

Jack seemed to think about this for a moment and said

"Who broke you?"

I laughed a cold humorless laugh

"Myself"

Jack then said

"What's wrong with that pool?"

I took a deep breath

" Its not really the pool itself, its where they put it"

Jack looked at me confused I continued

"My grandma died 2 years ago, she was sort of my best friend when my life was taking some crappy turns, we used to go out and garden and we would just talk, she would tell everything was going to be okay, and make sure nothing crappy happened while I was here, where they put the pool was where her garden was"

Jack was silent for a minute and said

"I get it, you know, getting angry because people have moved on but you haven't"

He smiled at me and said

"I had an older brother named Jeff, he was one of those people who succeeded in everything, class president, captain of the football team, straight A student, my parents were madly obsessed of their perfect child. I mean I was the skater, slacker, karate son, who would never amount to as much as Jeff. But Jeff went to a party after a football game and got drunk, on his way home ran into a tree, killed himself and 2 other people in the car."

I whispered

"I'm sorry"

He said

"Don't be it's not your fault, my parents couldn't really get over the fact that there perfect son, was drunk and had basically murdered 2 other people. They put all of their expectations on me thinking somehow I could be another Jeff, it sucked and I really tried to be Jeff, but the more I tried the harder it was to grieve him, I eventually got mad and told them that wasn't me and they should just let me be me. They did and filed for divorce 6 months later, now my parents are in a custody battle, and they sent me off here so they could yell at eachother without me present"

I stared at him a minute and said

" I understand how hard divorces can be, like I said I come here to get away from my crappy life. My parents divorced when I was 10, it was crazy and I purposefully don't remember all the gory details. It was really weird, because when I was 13 they moved in together again, then they started fighting again and dad stormed off one night and didn't come back for a whole year, he missed my black belt presentation, grandmas funeral and a bunch of other things that were important to me.

"He finally showed up on my 14th birthday, and my mother and him got back together things were going smooth till, my mom went to friends bachelorette party and we discovered a month later she was pregnant. She was pregnant and she didn't know the father, she begged my father to claim it was his, and he did. So my mother is having an illegitimate child,and her divorced husband is claiming its his"

Jack looked at me and then he said

"Our lives our jacked up"

Then maybe out of exhaustion or the seriousness of our conversation we both erupted in laughing. Tears streaming down our faces and chest aching we laughed and laughed. After that we just layed on the grass and stared at the stars, hand in hand. His rough, warm hand in mine. I then said as we lay there

"I have no idea where my shoes are"

**There we go! I know you guys probably want to murder me right now, I havnet updated in forever. So here is what to expect in the next chapter: Martha, Frank, and Kim have a talk. Jack and Kim begin Practice for the summer play. And the barn arson strikes again! Love you guys**

**-Alwaysme98**


End file.
